


Back in Paris

by EternalShipper



Series: By Order of The King... [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Curious Musketeers, F/M, Gen, Swordfighting, Worried Treville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The inseparable four arrive at the garrison to find Treville fencing with someone he seems very protective of. And he does not want to tell them who she is.





	Back in Paris

The first time Athos had seen her, she ’d been covered in mud, and looking nothing at all like a Lady. She wore trousers and a corset, had a sword in her hand and even in her dirtied state Athos thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He and the boys had just been attending to their duty when they returned to the garrison to report to Treville, finding him in the patio of the garrison, sword fighting with a girl. The Captain notices them and makes a signal to his dueling companion.

“I’m sure I was just about to win Captain. “ She states smiling, a few strands of fire red-hair escaping a simple bun.

“And I am sure you were not. “ Treville replies in amusement “Though, it was quite the workout.” He delivers their swords to one of the garrison servants. Takes one pale hand in his and kisses the back of it. He gestures to the four men “These are the inseparable I told you about: Athos, Porthos, Aramis and the latest addition D’Artagnan.”

“From the D’Artagnan’s of Gascony?” she asks the boy, who shifts uncomfortably and nods “I was very sorry to hear of your father’s passing. From what I know he was a good man.”

“Thank you Madame” the boy is quieter than usual, which raises flags with Aramis.

“I’m quite sure I did not catch your name My Lady” Aramis takes her hand in his and kisses it. She raises a brow in amusement and before she can reply Treville is placing himself between her and Aramis.

“And she won’t you scoundrel.” He pushes his forehead back lightly with a tip of his finger. “Now, get out of my sight” He pulls her softly to the side as the four friends go the patio tables, starting to clean out their gear, pretending they’re not listening to every word of the conversation.

“You should have told me you were coming.” Treville chastises

  
“You said there was something to be discussed in your last letter. It seemed urgent”

  
“So you rode all the way here? Your husband’s murder is still an open case”

  
“I don’t believe anyone will be crying for that one. And I don’t believe whoever killed him wishes me harm.”

  
“Do you know who did it?” his stare is intense and the four eavesdroppers start paying even more attention.

  
“I’ve told you I don’t.” She sighs

  
“Nonetheless, I could have sent an escort”

  
“I don’t need an escort Captain. Will you tell me what was you wanted to discuss with me?!”

  
“The King feels it is time for your return to court”

  
“By Feels do you mean ordered?”

Treville’s mouth is a thin line Athos’ recognizes from his many years as an annoyance to his Captain.

  
“The King will no longer be denied. I can stall no further.”

  
“Very well. Tell him I shall call upon him within the week.”

  
“It would be safer if you were to stay at the palace”

  
“I will open the Paris house. If your investigators are done with it”

Treville sighs thanking the Lord for not having given him daughters. His worried gaze follows her as she leaves the garrison, once again without an escort. He looks at Athos, with that look the younger man knows so well. It says: leave it be soldier.

That night Athos dreams of vanilla instead of jasmine.


End file.
